exist_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Koharu Nagi/Memories
Throughout the game, brief memories of Koharu can be viewed using Essence Crystals. Koharu's Essence Crystal *Koharu's Mom: Koharu! How long are you going to stay in bed? It's time you got up! --- *Kotaro: *Bark* *Bark* *Bark* --- * Koharu's Dad: Mom, you should rest some more. * Koharu's Mom: No, it's okay. I feel a little better today. I still find myself waking up around now. It's become a habit of mine. * Koharu's Mom: 7:30 every morning. I would get up, and then shout up the stairs to wake Koharu-- *COUGH* --- * Kotaro: *Bark* *Bark* * Koharu's Dad: What's wrong, Kotaro? That a good boy. * Kotaro: *Whimper* * Koharu's Dad: You can tell too, eh? * Koharu's Dad: With Mom gone right now, the house feels awfully empty. --- * Koharu's Mom: What about Koharu? Where is she? What happened to her..?! * Koharu's Dad: Calm down, dear. It isn't good for you to become too agitated in your condition. * Koharu's Mom: Please tell me she isn't gone! Please tell me she hasn't left this world and passed on...! * Koharu's Dad: Don't say things like that! It's bad luck. Now pull yourself back together. Stupid Girl * Kotaro: *Howl* * Koharu's Dad: Mom, you really need to rest. * Koharu's Mom: I know, but it feels like if I just wait for her, Koharu will pop right through that door like she never left... * Koharu's Dad: Yeah... * Koharu's Mom: She was such a handful when she was around, that stupid girl, but now that she's gone... * Koharu's Dad: It'll be okay. She will come home, safe and sound...someday. And she wasn't that much of an airhead, you know. * Koharu's Mom: No, she is a stupid girl. Stupid for making me worry so much for her, whether she's here or not. * Kotaro: *Bark* *Bark* Bad Grades * Kotaro: *Howl* * Koharu's Dad: Who is this a picture of? * Koharu's Mom: Those are Koharu's friends. You know Mitsuhide, right? * Koharu's Dad: Of course. * Koharu's Mom: This is Kanata, and that is Ranze. * Koharu's Dad: Oh, right. They came to visit with Koharu not that long ago. * Koharu's Mom: Yes. They were helping Koharu study for her make-up tests, remember? * Koharu's Dad: Huh? * Koharu's Mom: What, have you forgotten about that already? * Koharu's Dad: No, of course not. But...was Koharu the only who had to, well... * Koharu's Mom: Yes, Koharu was the only one who failed her finals and had to take them over. Three of them, even. * Kotaro: *Bark* *Bark* Really Stupid Girl * Kotaro: *Howl* * Koharu's Mom: She was such a stupid girl, but it's much too quiet here now that she's gone. * Koharu's Dad: Yeah. But Koharu wasn't as dumb as you like to think. * Koharu's Mom: Oh yes she was. She was a very, very stupid girl. * Koharu's Dad: Not at all. When she put her mind to it, she could do whatever she wanted. * Koharu's Mom: ...I just want to be able to see just how clueless she was with my own eyes again... * Koharu's Dad: ...I see. Yeah, Koharu was kind of ditzy, wasn't she? * Kotaro: *Bark* *Bark* * Koharu: C'mon, dad! I thought YOU would have faith in me at the very least! * '''Kanata: '''Koharu?! Study Session * Koharu: Mitsuhide! Kanata! Ranze! * Koharu: Why don't we get together at my place for an all-night study session?! * Kanata: What? * Mitsuhide: Uh, finals are long over, y'know?! * Kanata: We even got our results back already. * Koharu: Kanata, teach me science. Ranze, help me with math. Mitsuhide, you get history! * Ranze: Ouch. Not one, but three make-up tests. That's serious, Koharu. The Wrong Idea * Lovestruck Boy: Hey, uh, Koharu? Do you have a minute? * Koharu: Sure thing. Wassup? * Lovestruck Boy:Um. tomorrow, after school. Behind the gymnasium. Could you, ummm... * Koharu: Whoas, whoa, what? Are you going to confess to me?! Wow, now I'm getting all blushy! What to say, what to say, me? * Lovestruck Boy: Could you please tell Ranze to meet me there?! * Koharu: ...Come again? * Lovestruck Boy: Please! You're her best friend, right? She'll listen to you. Tomorrow, behind the gym, 'Kay? * Koharu: Tomorrow? What say you come back behind the gym with me after school TODAY, eh? Prince Charming * Mitsuhide: Ranze is supposed to be Kanata's fiancee, right? They had that whole "bethrothal" thing when they were little. * Koharu: Yeah. You hardly ever hear about that kind of thing nowadays. It's real, I dunno...traditional. * Mitsuhide: So do girls really, y'know, dream about that kind of thing? Getting "betrothed" to some handsome prince and stuff... * Koharu: Oh heck no! Are you kidding? Me, I am ALL about Prince Charming riding in on a white horse and sweeping me off my feet. * Mitsuhide: ...That's surprising, coming from you. Old-fashioned, even. Category:Memories